Chapter 1: The Reunion
by WonderlandKaijuu
Summary: The ire Pop will re-connect with his brother.


Note: Lots of occ randomness.

Chapter I

The Reunion

Day 1

A car drover off of the highway, and onto the main road, driving into the city , the street lamps passing over the black vehicle shiningly.

The male that sat in the drivers seat turned his head distract fully from a car driving beside him and returned his attention to the road. He suddenly spoke meanderingly.

"Sir, You haven't seen your brother in _ages_. Do you suppose he will be thrilled at your arrival?"

The other male, that was seated in the back, placed an odd looking stuff animal beside him as he rolled the yo-yo's string back into it. He flipped his hair to the side and looked toward the male in the front.

"Hm … I'm sure little brother would be _enthralled_ to see me…"

The male seated in the back picked a lollipop from his pocket and tore the wrapper off, his tongue passing over the lollipops sweet surface.

"Are we there yet, Utara?"

"Yes, Soon, Pop."

"Hmm…good."

Pop turned his head to face the window, a mist of his breath fogging up the window.

"L…"

They soon arrived to a building, the vehicle giving a screech as it stopped in front of it. Utara stepped out of the car and slammed the door, walking off to the other side to where Pop was sitting at. He opened the door and Pop stepped out, dragging his plushy along with him.

"Here we are, Pop."

When Pop moved to the sidewalk, He looked up at the building and glared a bit.

"…"

He then walked toward the building, letting out a small smirk. Utara followed Pop in the building with a bag in hand and bother entered.

Pop approached the front desk, along with Utara. Pop held the plushie in front of his face to hide it as he some what nudge his head forward as a bow.

"Hello Ma'am."

"Hello, how may I help you?

He moved more over the counter and whispered to the lady.

"Do you know the room that the detective named "L" is in? If you _do_, That would really help humanity…"

" In the matter of fact I do, But I do not have the liberty to give that sort of information out."

Pop stood silent for a moment, being disgusted with the woman's _answer,_ He turned around to Utara and pointed his finger at the woman.

"Utara…"

"Hmm…"

Utara took a few steps in front of Pop and cleared his throat so that he may speak.

" Excuse me, _Miss_, but we have permission to proceed in seeing the detective that is stay in this very hotel. It will be very nice if you told us which room it is."

In a somewhat confused manner, the lady written down the room number and bowed her head, handing the small sheet of paper to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Miss."

The gentleman, Utara, tipped his hat, returning his respect to the young woman as he picked the bag up and began walking aside, soon being followed by Pop after the lady had said thank you. Pop stuck his tongue at her as he passed by, along with a _very_ foul comment.

" Cunt face…"

The lady gasped while Pop was laughing his ass off .

In the elevator, Utara stood straight up as he waited patiently to arrive on the floor that their destination was on, Pop stood sloppy, his back arched forward, slightly sulking to the side as loud muffled music filled the quiet elevator.

Pop mumbled lyrics to the song he was listening to and swung his plushie forward and back.

A loud "Ding" ringed , the elevator stopping. Utara looked up and then at Pop.

" We're here, Pop."

Pop looked up quickly.

"Oh?"

The two males walked out of the elevator and down the hall, Pop still listening to the loud music. Pop had the feeling of acceleration and joy savoring threw his body the closer they were getting to the room.

Pop spoke with excitement.

"I'm so excited to see my dear little brother again."

"Hmpm…I bet you are."

Utara said with belief.

" It has been seventeen years since the last time you've seen him. I think it would be a shock to him."

"Yeah… I do suppose so."

They reached the hotel room the was destined for them and Utara knocked on the door.

--

A male with an odd look faced towards the door with a curious look and then looked back at the males that were sitting around him.

"Watari, Would you check who is at the door ,please?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

The aged man walked to the door and peeked out of the hole to see who it is.

"Oh?!"

Watari was surprised to see Utara and Pop standing out in the hall. He unlocked the locks and twisted the knob open.

"Well, Hello there old friend."

Utara smiled, nodding his head.

" Like wise, Watari."

As Watari invited Pop and Utara into the room, Pop examined the room to search

for someone and spotted L sitting in an arm chair, giving a sly grin.

" Hey…_L_."

L looked up with a shock of disbelief, his hand trembling with the tea cup he held in his hand. He rotated his head around to view the man that stood distance away from him, as if looking in a mirror, L was appalled.

"P…P-Pop.."

"Heh…Long time no see, eh?"

Suddenly, L shot up from his seat, the men that were seated in front of him jumped from unpredictable actions, and L dashed forward at Pop, ready to make a move.

"You're suppose to be at the asylum!!"

Pop countenance was surprised. He then grabbed L when he had gotten close to him and pulled him towards his body, _tightly_ embracing L, also nuzzling.

" Oh L! I haven't seen you in so long! Look how big you've gotten!" Pop admired.

"Gah!"

L squirmed around, his face flushing a deep red. He stumbled a bit trying to get Pops arms from off of around him.

A man named "Soichiro" stood up, followed by the other men.

"Well…Ryuzaki, You never told us that you had a brother."

"_Twin_ brother." Pop included proudly.

Another man jumped forward in surprisement.

" L HAS A TWIN BROTHER!? NO WONDER THEY LOOK SO MUCH ALIKE!!"

A vein popped out of Soichiro's head.

"You're so slow, Matsuda."

" Am not!"

Pop stared at Matsuda for a moment. And then spoke.

" I think your mother dropped you a good several times when you were a baby. I'm surprised that you didn't came out deformed."

Matsuda looked at Pop in a sort of angry look.

" Why I outta-?!" Matsuda suddenly lunged forward, Yet only to be grabbed by the shirt collar by Soichiro and pulled to the door as Soichiro walked out of the room with Matsuda.

" Let me at him ! Let me at _him_!!" He began to frail his arms in every direction.

Pop waved his hand at Matsuda in a feline-ish way, hissing some bit.

The others followed Soichiro and left as Matsuda's angry bittering could be heard down the hall.

Utara nervously placed his hat back onto his head and looked towards Watari, L and Pop.

"Well, I do suppose I'll take my leave now."

" Oh, Leaving so soon?"

" Yes, I have unfinished _business_ to attend to."

" I'll might as well join you, may I?"

IN a friendly way, Utara tipped his head as a "yes". "Of course, Old friend."

Watari threw on his jacket and hat, stepping out of the room after Utara did and turned toward the two boys, that seem to still be struggling.

"You too behave yourselves."

" NO! Watari, Don't leave me-!" L was interrupted by Pop, that covered his mouth and gave a smile.

"No need to worry Watari, we'll be peachy with each other. Right, L?"

L shook his head rapidly side to side, yelling in a muffled tone.

"Alright then, Toddles!" Both Watari and Utara left, Watari closing the door before he left and exited.

Pop then finally let go of L, L gasping for air as he bent forward from the pressured ways.

"You're…Huff…an ass…huff…hole."

"Heheh…I know." Pop walked by L, his hand sliding over L's arched back.

Shivers went threw L's spine once he felt Pops hand slide over his back. He shot straight up, a lush of pink hazing his cheeks.

"Pop…Don't do that…"

Pop turned his head to view L, a sly smile extending his pale face.

"You, yourself, know what I am capable of doing…"

The extravagant male lunged himself at L, pushing him until his back met the wall. Pop grabbed L's hands and threw them above his head, pinning them tightly against the wall. He looked down at L, a sadistic smile consuming his countenance. L looked at him, struggling some bit.

"Pop, What is the meaning of this?!"

Pop leaned his head forward to L, his face being incredibly close to his and parted his lips to lick the side of L's cheek and gliding it to his earlobe. L stirred a bit.

"I've wanted to do things to you…I.. want you."

" Pop! I don't!"

As amusingly, Pop wrapped his fingers around L's and pushed in for a kiss, L's face flushed a crimson red. The other then slowly broke away and whispered to him.

"I want to do _amazing_ things with you L…"

L gasped haltingly.

To Be Continued…

enjoyed?


End file.
